The Night/Transcript
(Opens showing an overview of the forest planet, last seen in "The Day". Zoom in to a close-up of Wander, the following sequence is the same as the ending from said episode) Wander: I just feel so awake!!! (On the last word, the camera zooms in on his face as he smiles and his pupils repeatedly dialate. Cut to him watching the sunset) Wander: You know, when the sun's setting, but you just feel energetic! (Side view) Sensible, (now sitting by the trees) perky, (jumps into the air) indefatigable! (Full view as he lands and the sun fully sets. Sylvia falls into view, sleeping) '' 'Sylvia:' ''(snoring) Wander: (turning around) Sylvia? (walks up to her) Sylvia? Sylvia: (waking up) Wah? Huh? I-I'm here, stop the bus. (goes back to sleep, snores) (Close-up of Sylvia, Wander comes into view from above) Wander: We should probably camp here, huh? Sylvia: (snoring) Wander: (Stands up) Oh, it's that nap I took! (gathers sticks to make a fire, talking fast) After a big nap, I always have trouble going back to sleep, (fire starts blazing) but naps just feel so GOOD! (tosses sticks away, blows on fire, close-up) I'm all, like – (snores) YEAH, THIS IS AWESOME! (gets in hat, snores) WHOO, NAPS! (snores, bounces around) Bonk! Bonk! Bonk! (lands on Sylvia's back) Booong! (Close-up) Sometimes, you wake up, and there's that gunk in your eye and your mouth tastes weird... (Sylvia grumbles) Always get this funny crick in my fourth vertebrae. Do you get a crick in your fourth – (He is interrupted by Sylvia, who leans over him. Cut to his perspective of her on the start of the next line) Sylvia: Look, buddy, I know you're jazzed and all, but today was totally nuts, and I really need a solid shut-eye sesh. (her perspective of Wander) Think you can lock up the chatterbox for the night? Wander: Of course, so sorry. (He finishes his sentence by scrunching his lips together. Wide shot of them) Wander: (through mouth) See? No talking. (Sylvia rolls her eyes wearily and lies down, going to sleep. Wander jumps out of his hat and sits on her back, sighing. He lies down, then flops onto his back. Close-up of him, followed by his perspective of the full moon in the sky. Back to Wander as he sits up) Wander: I'll just be sittin' here. (pauses, reaches into his hat) Just playin' ma' banjo! (Right on cue, he takes his banjo out and spins it a bit. He strums a soft tune on it, which soon transitions to a fast one. Cut to a cringing Sylvia as she grumbles; she opens her eyes, which are red and veiny. Wide shot as she stands up, flinging Wander out of the scene) Sylvia: WANDER!!! (He crashes offscreen. Cut to Wander on the ground as Sylvia's shadow looms over him) Sylvia: (offscreen) In case I wasn't clear, (close-up) I need peace and quiet tonight, okay? (leans toward him) And when I say peace and quiet, I mean, really peaceful (transitions to a whisper) and really quiet. Can ya help me with that? (Near the end of this, cut to a wide shot of them. Wander stands up and hugs her snout) Wander: Sylvia, my friend, for you, I'm gonna make this – (voice rising in volume) The quietest, night – (The title appears, superimposed over the moon, freeze-frame. Close-up of Wander as he puts his hands over his mouth, then removes them as he finishes his sentence in a whisper) Wander: Ever. (Wide shot, framing Sylvia) Sylvia: Thanks. (lies down) I really appreciate it. (She yawns, then drifts off to sleep. Wander goes over to the fire to keep himself warm. Close-up of him, he suddenly hears hooting. He looks around; camera widens to show an owl in a tree, hooting. Brief shot of Sylvia, groaning in her sleep. Pull out to show a cringing Wander, who looks at Sylvia. Widen to frame the owl as Wander rushes up the tree) Wander: Shh! Owl: Hoo? (Wander points offscreen, cut to Sylvia) Sylvia: (snoring) (Back to the owl) Owl: Hoo. (It does the gesture as if it's zipping its mouth shut. Wander winks and gives a thumbs-up, then walks back to the fire. After a moment, the wind begins roaring and the trees' leaves begin to rustle. Close-up of Wander as he hears the sound of chirping birds; pan quickly to a nest in a tree, which holds three of them. Their mother flies in, carrying a worm for them to eat. Back to Wander as his teeth chatter; we hear the sound of a roaring river as the camera zooms out to frame it. This is followed by croaking and wood chomping, and roaring. Brief shot of Wander then cut to a groaning Sylvia. Back to Wander, he zips off. Cut to a frog with the head of a mushroom as it croaks away – a literal toadstool. Wander zips up to it) Wander: Shh. (Cut to a beaver as it chews a piece of broken tree bark, Wander comes by) Wander: Shh. (The beaver stops; close up as it chews slowly and quietly. Cut to a moose as it sits halfway in its cave and snores loudly, Wander zips up) Wander: Shh. (It does not; Wander grabs its tongue and ties it around its mouth, causing it to only snore through its pursed lips. Cut to a rabbit looking at a carrot while rubbing its hands together loudly, Wander comes into view from above) Wander: Shh. (Cut to a caterpillar eating a leaf loudly. Wander comes into view, knocking it away) Wander: Shh. (Cut to a fox licking its paw loudly, Wander enters) Wander: Shh. (Cut to a wombat digging a tunnel rather loudly; Wander follows behind) Wander: Shh. (It obeys by only picking out one fragment of dirt at a time. Wander zips off; Cut to the roaring river as Wander zips up to it) Wander: Shh. (The river quiets down, becoming smooth with Wander's reflection, which tips its hat at the real McCoy. Cut to a tree as Wander climbs up, the wind roaring and leaves rustling around him) Wander: Shhhhhhhhh!! (After a brief pause, the camera zooms out slowly as the wind dies down and the leaves stop rustling. Cut back to Sylvia, the fire still blazing as Wander comes up) Wander: Shh. (The fire puts itself out, wide shot as Wander sighs and goes over to a good sleeping spot. He lies down and falls asleep) De di-de-di-de-di-de de, oh yeah (Close-up of Wander, whose eyes pop open to the sound of crickets chirping louder. We hear an off-tune violin as the camera zooms in closer to his face in steps, stopping on an extreme close-up of his staring eyes. He cringes; Cut to a view from the grass bristles as Wander walks by. Pan over to a cricket playing a violin off-key; Wander pushes some grass apart and peeks in) Wander: Shh. (The cricket shakes its head; Wander's finger comes into view, holding a small nut. The cricket stops playing and looks at it. It looks up at Wander and scowls; brief shot of Wander's smiling face and cut back to the cricket. It goes back to playing; back to Wander's face which shows worry. Cut to the cricket as Wander's finger brings forth a strawberry. The cricket stops playing to look at it, then shakes its head before going back to playing. Cut to a scowling Wander as he flicks the strawberry away) Wander: (wearily) Ugggh. (Back to the cricket, Wander produces a silver penny to it. It stops playing and looks at it, then grabs it, smiling. It hands Wander its violin, then looks at the penny before giving Wander a wink. Cut to Wander as he winks back) De di-de-di-de-di-de de – (Just as Wander starts to leave, a full orchestra of off-key violins starts up. Pull out to show a myriad of crickets playing away; back on Wander as he looks around. Scowling, he reaches into his hat and produces a huge stack of pennies; he ducks out of view as he gives them to the crickets. He stands up, holding every violin. Brief shot of the crickets as each one gives a wink. Back to Wander as he stomps off; cut to his feet as he trips, causing him to spill them all. He lands on the ground, and the violins fall down around him, breaking. Wander pulls his hat over him in fear, then looks up. Zoom out to frame Sylvia still asleep, she mumbles to herself. Wander grabs up the broken violins and stuffs them into his hat, then listens for more) De di-de-di-de-di-de de, oh yeah Wander: (quietly) Yeah! (lies down and falls asleep) (Cut to an extreme close-up of Wander's face as we hear a heartbeat; his eyes pop open and flick back and forth. Camera pans down to his chest showing that his heart is sticking out and beating loudly. He puts his hands over it; widen to frame him a bit as we hear the sound of growing. He looks down at his goatee; close-up of his chin as its hairs grow out. Widen to frame him as he breathes worryingly and looks at Sylvia, who is cringing) Sylvia: (snoring) (Back to Wander, whose eyes flick back and forth while a squeaking noise is heard. He blinks, which makes a squishing noise; wide shot as he sits up and begins to sweat. The sweat begins splashing as it hits the ground. Close-up on Wander, who grabs his cheeks in fear. Extreme-close up of his face as his eyes squeeze shut while the sweat splashes around his face, but pop open to the sound of grumbling. Wide shot, Wander looks down at his growling stomach. He reaches into his hat and produces a granola bar. Brief close up of the bar and widen to frame Wander as he licks his lips and smacks. He starts to rip it open, which produces a loud crinkling sound. He looks back at Sylvia as the camera widens to frame her, then he begins to tiptoe away. Close-up of his foot as it squeaks loudly, then cut to Wander's cringing face. He opens one eye and the camera cuts to a wide shot as he takes his shoes off and tiptoes away. Cut to ground level as Wander comes by, his left foot suddenly steps on a pointy rock. Pan up to him as he whimpers while his eyes stream and he cringes. He then lets out a loud yelp, but covers his mouth worryingly. He zooms off) (Cut to a sandy portion as Wander runs by, he bumps into a sleeping moose and yelps, before zooming off again. Camera follows him as he runs, his face slams past a tree branch, causing his eyes to tear a bit. He yells and runs past another tree branch, which gets caught in his mouth. He spits that out and yells again, but stops himself. He falls down out of frame, dropping his hat. Cut to Wander as he bounces down a cliff; at the bottom is a field of thorns. He lands in that; he stands up, body entirely covered in them as he screams. After stopping himself, his hat lands on his head and he zooms off. Cut to a hollow log as Wander runs up to it; he ducks his head into a hole in it and screams. He suddenly rises his head as bats fly out of the log, wide shot as he stops himself from screaming and zooms off. He runs through the forest and up a mountain; cut to the top of that as Wander runs to the very top and screams loud and very long) (Zoom out, showing Sylvia still asleep and an acorn vibrating on the branch above her. Close-up of the acorn, then shift back to a weary Wander. His face suddenly snaps up in shock; back to the acorn as it breaks off the bench and falls down toward Sylvia. Back to Wander's staring face, whose pupils turn into acorn silhouettes as they follow it. Wide shot of the mountain as Wander rushes down it. The animation shifts to slow motion; Overhead view of Sylvia as the acorn falls down toward her. Wander jumps over and catches it, producing a loud catching noise. Wide shot, normal speed resumes as Wander happily lies down and goes to sleep) De di-de-di-de-di-de de (Sylvia suddenly stands up in her sleep and lies down, moaning) Oh no (She rolls over Wander, leaving his feet visible on her left side. Overview of her, revealing Wander sticking out from underneath her) Sylvia: (snoring) (Wander struggles to get unstuck but is unsuccessful. Cut to a side view of him as he continues struggling. He is still unsuccessful; after giving up, he stops as his eyes flick back and forth. He sighs) Oh yeah (We hear the sound of squeaking and the camera zooms out while Wander gasps; the movement exposes a centipede. Front-on view of its hideous face as it screeches, then cut back to Wander, zooming in on his face as he whimpers. Back to the centipede, it charges forward. Back to Wander, who has squeezed his eyes shut while struggling. He opens one eye and raises his head; brief shot of his perspective, panning back and forth. Overhead view of Wander) Wander: Phew! (He closes his eyes, but immediately opens them and looks to his left, camera panning to follow. A crowd of centipedes come forward. Brief shot of them from the front, one of them screeches. Cut to their perspective of Wander, letting out a silent shriek. Back to the centipedes, then cut to an overview of Wander as they walk over his head. Extreme close-up of his face, which turns a rather pale green. Widen as one more centipede, Carol, crosses, then stops just in the center of his face) Carol: Oops! Forgot my purse. (leaves, comes back with a purse, stops) Oh! And my keys. (giggles) G'oh! (giggles, leaves, comes back, stops) Oh, Carol, I swear, you'd forget your own deadly venom sac if it wasn't attached to your thorax. (She walks off, extreme close-up of Wander's pale face and widen to frame the centipedes as they set off) Centipedes: All right!/Let's get this party started!/We're gonna live forever!/Whoo! (Sylvia rolls completely over Wander, squishing him and moaning. Wander sits up and twitches, then crawls out of the scene, teeth chattering. Cut to a plant with several white fluff as Wander stands up and grabs some. He puts the fluff in his mouth and screams; his face returning to its original orange color. After getting one glance at Sylvia as the camera widens to frame her, he takes one look at the fluff and gets an idea. He removes the fluff from his mouth, shaping it into a pair of earmuffs. Cut to Sylvia as he puts them over her. He leans over her and snaps; wide shot) Sylvia: (snoring) Wander: Sylvia? (slightly louder) Sylvia? (even louder) SYLVIA!!! (She does not stur; Wander reaches into his hat and takes out his banjo. He begins strumming a loud song on it) Wander: Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia (He goes behind a tree and continues strumming away) (Zoom out to the overview of the planet, Lord Hater's ship is already here. Close-up of the "mouth" as it opens, and three ships with one Watchdog in each come out. They fly over the forest, brief overview of them and cut to Sylvia as they zoom past, but instantly come back. In close-up, one of them gives a silent signal as if to follow him. Widen as he comes out of the ship via hovercraft and picks up the others with it. They fly down to Sylvia and land by her, then aim at her with their blasters. In close-up one of them runs up to her) Sylvia: (snoring) (He puts his blaster away and turns around; cut to behind his shoulder as he motions to them that Sylvia's asleep. The two other Watchdogs, having put their blasters away, rub their hands together. Widen to frame Wander next to the tree as they start towards Sylvia, Wander seems not to notice as he strums the song "Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme". Close-up on the Watchdogs as they attempt to lift Sylvia) Sylvia: (snoring) (Right when the Watchdogs lift Sylvia up, her head slams to the ground. In close-up, she begins muttering in her sleep. Cut to one of the Watchdogs as he gets startled, then taps on the head of one of the others before motioning to them to put her down. They do so, but loudly. The Watchdog motions and points; close-up of Sylvia as she mutters. Widen as the Watchdog grabs the other two and puts them aside. In close-up, the Watchdog does various gestures, then the other two look at each other and nod. The Watchdog takes out his controlling tablet and begins working away on it. Camera widens to frame Wander as Sylvia is put on the hovercraft. During this, Wander suddenly begins playing out of tune. Brief shot of the Watchdog walking and shift back to Wander. He turns his head and notices the action; cut to the Watchdogs as he gasps and hides while the Watchdogs turn around. Cut to behind the tree as Wander takes worried breaths and chatters, then he rushes off) (Cut to the Watchdog as he works on his tablet to control the hovercraft. He is interrupted by the sound of off-key violins) Watchdog: Hmm? (Pan down to an orchestra of crickets playing away on their violins, then back to the Watchdog. He now has a pinecone in his hand in place of the tablet) Watchdog: Hmm. (realizing) Huh? (Cut to an overhead shot and zoom out, Wander has taken control of the hovercraft; cut to him as he reaches into his hat and produces a giant, gold coin. He flicks it away; cut to the crickets as they grab it and run off. Zoom out to frame the Watchdogs) Watchdog: Ugh!! (He throws the pinecone away and activates his watch; zoom out as all three are attracted by tractor beams back to their ships. They zoom off; cut to Wander flying through the forest) Sylvia: (snoring) Wander: (taps Sylvia's head and giggles) (This is cut short by the blasting of lasers behind him. He turns around and stares in shock; cut to different angles as the hovercraft flies by followed by the Watchdogs in their ships. Wander flies the hovercraft around, dodging the lasers. Cut to inside one of the ships as a Watchdog growls. He presses one of the buttons on the control panel. Cut to below the ship as a rocket comes out; widen to frame all three ships each with a pair of armed rockets. They fire; cut to a behind shot as they rush up to Wander and explode. Wander manages to escape the attack, close-up as he almost drops the tablet) Wander: Ahh! (He grabs it in time, but shrieks as the camera pans down to Sylvia, her fluff earmuffs jiggling) Sylvia: (snoring) (Cut back to the Watchdogs as they continue to fire, then cut back to Wander) Wander: Shh! (They absolutely do not; widen to frame Sylvia as her fluff earmuffs start to fly off. Wander reaches out; brief shot of his cringing face then cut to Sylvia as he grabs her fluff earmuffs as they fly off, then puts them back into place) Sylvia: (snoring) (Back to Wander, one of the lasers blasts the tablet in his hand, breaking it. He looks ahead and stares in shock, before averting his eyes as the camera widens to frame a tree. The hovercraft flies through it, it comes out the other side and falls to the ground, crashing. The Watchdogs fly by and drop out of the scene) (Ground level, the Watchdogs land their ships. Pan upwards to Wander hanging on a tree branch, brief over-shoulder shot of the Watchdogs walking around and looking for them. Full shot of him as he gets up on his branch and looks over at Sylvia, camera widening to frame her on a branch on the other side) Sylvia: (snoring) Wander: Phew. (Lies back and closes his eyes) De di-de-di-de-di-de de, oh yeah (A leaf floats by him in the breeze, his eyes following. The leaf floats over to Sylvia and lands on her nose; she begins snorting and grumbling. Cut to Wander as he gasps; he climbs over to the branch above Sylvia's and hangs down while reaching his arm out. He flicks the leaf away) Wander: (quietly) Yeah! (He suddenly loses his grip and falls off the branch; he hits the one Sylvia is on, causing it to break and fall with her. Wander falls as well; overhead shot of the Watchdogs as their shadows engulf them and they look up, zooming in quickly) Watchdogs: Huh? (Snap to black, we hear a slam) (Snap up on Sylvia, she wakes up suddenly. She sits up as the camera zooms out framing Wander, now asleep. They are back in one of the prison cells on Lord Hater's ship) Sylvia: Uh, W-Wander? (Widen to show a Watchdog outside the cell) Watchdog: Shh, he's sleeping. (walking away) The nerve of some people. (After he exits, Sylvia looks on in shock as the camera zooms out to an overview of Lord Hater's ship over the forest at dawn, the same opening shot as the past episode. Snap to black) Category:Transcripts